forrbidden Friendship
by StickyWipplesnit143
Summary: A sauske x oc story. Hanami is the newest addition to team seven, however she is considered a looser which leaves sauske unhappy to have more than one looser in his team.(sorry for the bad summary please give it a try!)
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's POV

Amarante ran with her little 6 year old sister hanami cradled in her arms.

Just like her parents commanded, she tried to get her sister to safety from the attack of the uchiha clan. She ran and ran dodging every attack thrown at her.

Her sister was still sound asleep in her arms. While looking behind her, she bumped into her friend itachi who just happened to be trying to get his younger brother sauske to safety aswell. The jerk awakening hanami, she saw her the fear on her best friend sauskes face.

Too Scared from what was going on around her she snuggled more into her sisters arms. Itachi said something to amarante but it was to soft for anybody to hear. Amarante nodded and ran into the forest.

*the next day*

What happened that day: itachi wiped out the whole uchiha clan besides he and His brother. And amarante wiped out the whole of the ayaka clan besides her sister and soon after ran away with itachi leaving hanami and sauske abandoned.

Soon after the incident kakashi, hanami's uncle found her torn. he took her back to his village and away from the scene of tragedy.


	2. Chapter 2

*7 years later*

Hanamis POV

Today's the day. The day I'm going to join the academy. Uncle hasn't wanted me to really go until I was older. He thought that Violence would revolk my past. Well past is past and I have to put it behind me.

I wonder what kind of friends I would make today.. Uncle never told me what kind of people to expect. I've only ever had one real friend really and that Was when I was very young I would actually rather not talk about it..

Anyhow I have to introduce myself! I'm hanami, my name means beauty blossom, I have long dark Reddish brown hair at flows down to my waist. My favourite colour is aqua blue which happens to be the colour of my eyes. My skin Is very pale and I have a few freckles on my nose. I only know one jutsu and that's the earthquake jutsu, I taught it to myself.

"time to go hanami!" my uncle called to me. I grabbed my shoulder bag and swung it around my shoulder and ran towards him and we started walking. "are you sure your ready for this hana? I mean some of these kids at the academy are hardcore.." he said. "nahhhhhh I will be fine! Plus I'm looking forward to making some friends!" I said smiling.

He sighed as we walked through the academy doors. They were all sitting in their tables. A few caught my eye immediately. One had dark blue hair and looked like the quiet type. She wore white and to be honest she looked really kind. There was a young boy who had blonde spiky hair and he looked very welcoming. Next to him was a flawless girl who had shoulder length pink hair and mint green eyes.

The last was a boy. He had black hair and pale skin... He looked very oddly familiar. He looked at me with a confused expression as I walked in. I followed uncle to the front where he introduced me to every body.

"Everybody, this is hanami. She is my niece and she will be joining us. From today onwards." he said. "You can sit anywhere!" He told me again. I kept on trying to avoid the dark haired boy. He looked at me with shock and disbelief. I went over to an empty seat and sat there. It would be awkward to sit next to anybody yet.

Once we were all outside uncle had to assign me to a team. I saw many teams and I then saw the blonde boy, the pink haired girl and the dark haired boy were standing together. They must be a team. "I'm assigning you to my team, team seven. Your team-mates are naruto, sakura and... Sauske..." He said the last name slowly and then it hit me. Sauske uchiha. My old best friend. He didn't really look that different. I'm surprised I didn't figure it out.

I walked over to them. "Hi I'm hanami!" I said to them all with a smile. "I'm naruto!" Said the blonde on grinning and shaking my hand. I laughed. The one with the pink hair walked up to me. "I'm sakura!" She said holding out a hand for me to shake I shook it and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you!" I said. Sauske didn't say anything. As a matter of fact he pretended as if I wasn't even there. I did the same. I mean I knew him already? But something about him was different. He didn't have the same joyful disposition as he used to. Now he looked bland. Lonely. His eyes full of hatred.

We all stood together as a group and started training. "Just to let you guys know I'm not very powerful.. In other words I'm a beginner I don't really know much." I told them all smiling. Naruto nodded. "Don't worry I'm not that good either! Well according to sauske I'm not!" He sad with a straightish face. Sauske laughed. "That's because its true you looser." He said to naruto. He sounded different. Well that's to be expected right? I mean he wasn't the same sauske as I knew before I could distinguish that much.

Naruto must have been the most welcoming of them all. After training he and I went for a walk on the river bank. "So what's it like being in a team with sauske?" I asked naruto eventually. "Pfffft difficult." He said laughing. I laughed too. Sauske definatly had changed but changed or not he was still my first ever friend and teamate.

Eventually in the distance I saw sauske sitting on the green grass beside the river. He was sittong on the ground hugging his knees. I felt sorry for him. He must be going through alot of pain. The same pain that I went through. "Wait here I will be 2 minutes." I said to naruto and ran off in sauskes direction. "hey" I said to him. He looked up at me and then looked down. "Don't ignore me sauske." I said again. He stood up and looked at me. "What do you want?" He asked with slight anger in his voice.


End file.
